


Farewell

by Manzhanakaiyr



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzhanakaiyr/pseuds/Manzhanakaiyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque decir adiós nunca es fácil... y menos cuando hay sentimientos no dichos de por medio... (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tengo años, lo que se dice AÑOS, de no escribir un fic, pero cierta imagen con que me tope y algunos comentarios intercambiados por el "caralibro" :P me dieron algo de inspiración para retomar la escritura, en fin, espero que les guste y si no... pues ya me tocará recibir jitomatazos, qué se le va a hacer? TwT
> 
> Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción.

Esa mañana de finales de febrero, a pesar de que el clima aún dejaba ver que el invierno no había pasado por completo, los árboles de cerezo habían comenzado a florecer, sobre todo los que adornaban los jardines en el instituto Raimon, era casi como si ésas pequeñas flores de sakura no quisieran perderse el evento que ese día tendría lugar dentro de las instalaciones. Todo el campus lucía los decorados de gala propios a una ceremonia de graduación, y de entre todos los edificios, el que tenía los más ostentosos era sin duda el gimnasio, después de todo era ahí donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de graduación como cada año.

Los graduados estaban sentados en las primeras filas, a diferencia del resto del alumnado, ya no habría más días de clases para ellos. La ceremonia tenía lugar un mes antes del fin de cursos pues necesitaban tiempo donde se preparaban para ingresar al bachillerato o a trabajar, hay algunos que se mudan lejos, o como en el caso de cierto pelirrosa de coletas, que en ese momento escuchaba su nombre para pasar por su diploma, la preparación era para el ingreso a una escuela profesional (bachillerato tecnológico). Y es que Kirino Ranmaru no podía darse el lujo de asistir primero a una preparatoria y después aplicar a una universidad, eran ya demasiados los gastos para su familia, y había llegado el momento de prepararse para retribuirles aunque fuera un poco, además… tenía otros planes más personales que no deseaba retrasar demasiado.

Después de recibir el papel impreso que acreditaba como terminados sus estudios de nivel secundario, hizo una reverencia y se giró para mirar hacia los asistentes antes de bajar a tomar asiento de nuevo. Su mirada se posó sobre sus padres que le sonreían con orgullo, sonrisa que no dudó en devolver, aunque… ésta no duró demasiado tiempo en sus labios, pues al enfocar su vista hacia donde habían sido sentados los alumnos del segundo año, ahí entre Tenma, Tsurugi y los otros chicos de ese curso que conocía por el club de fútbol, había una silla vacía, una en la que él habría esperado verlo a  _"él"_.

Con un suspiro de desilusión y resignación regresó a su lugar y pasó el resto de la ceremonia sin prestar atención realmente. No podía evitar girar su rostro y mirar de vez en vez hacia ese sitio nuevamente, con la esperanza de toparse con un par de ojos dorado oscuro, sin éxito alguno. A cada minuto que pasaba, su desánimo se convertía en verdadera tristeza y más aún cuando se anunció el final de la ceremonia. En ese momento tuvo que espabilarse y volver a sonreír, no quería preocupar a sus padres y demás amigos y compañeros.

Llegó entonces el momento de las felicitaciones, los abrazos, los buenos deseos y las promesas de mantenerse en contacto, a pesar de cómo se sentía internamente, no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa al ver como Tenma lloraba como si él fuera el que se iba, y haciendo despliegue de toda su "sutileza y consideración", Tsurugi le palmeaba la cabeza para consolarlo.

 **-Vamos Tenma, deja esas lágrimas o empezaré a creer que ser un llorón es requisito indispensable para ser capitán del equipo…-**  ante aquella frase del pelirrosa, el menor abrió los ojos y suspiró algo avergonzado, claro que no tanto como Shindou que miraba a su amigo con cara de  _"¿me estás diciendo llorón a mí también?"_ , claro que ya debería conocer a respuesta pues a fin de cuentas el genio del campo terminó por reír. Aun así, la verdad sea dicha, Kirino se había sorprendido de su propio comentario, al parecer con el paso del tiempo se le había terminado pegando algo de la acidez y sarcasmo tan propios de…

_Kariya…_

Suspiró con el simple hecho de pensar en él y si en ese momento los demás le dijeron algo o le llamaron, ya no los escuchó, empezó a caminar fuera del gimnasio, dejando ahí incluso a sus padres, necesitaba estar un momento a solas, habría querido despedirse del menor de cabellos azul turquesa pero… al parecer incluso ese día tenía que llevarle la contra.

Aún dentro del colegio, caminó un rato sin tener un rumbo fijo, jugaba distraídamente con el estuche de piel negro que contenía su diploma, el cual en determinado momento cayó de sus manos y rodó por el césped a causa de la leve inclinación hasta detenerse por haber topado con los pies de alguien.

 **-Oh... lo siento de verdad...-**  musitó Kirino a modo de disculpa apresurándose a recogerlo.

 **-Al parecer la habilidad y coordinación la tienes solo en las piernas... senpai...-**  aquella voz detuvo en seco a Ranmaru logrando que se incorporase rápidamente haciéndole fijar la vista en su interlocutor y en ese momento sintió que toda la tristeza y desánimo que había sentido hacia un momento quedaba de lado.

Ahí estaba Kariya, mirándole con esas pupilas casi gatunas y una de sus sonrisas torcidas pero que a la vez lo hacían lucir encantador aunque en ésta ocasión algo le decía que no era del todo sincera, fue entonces que reparó en la imagen completa y se sorprendió un poco más si era posible. El defensa menor traía en las manos un bello ramo de flores y en el momento en que notó que Kirino fijó su vista en ellas, su expresión cambió a una un tanto nerviosa, cosa por demás rara en él.

 **-Esto... yo... Kirino-senpai...-**  Kariya quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol más cercano al no ser capaz de hilar dos frases coherentes en forma consecutiva, pero es que... las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo, al menos no del modo en que trataba de usarlas ahora. En esos momentos su lengua afilada y mordaz de siempre le jugaba en contra y no quería terminar estropeando las cosas, no cuando sabía que esa sería la última oportunidad para poner las cosas en claro.

Lo que no se esperaba era que sus intentos de no tartamudeo se verían cortados de pronto por los labios ajenos, era un beso muy suave, un roce sutil apenas, no es que fuera el primero entre ellos, después de todo llevaban meses de guiños y coqueteos, de besos a escondidas pero sin palabras de por medio. Esta era la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos transmitía sus sentimientos en un contacto, uno que por cierto causó escalofríos y estremecimientos en ambos. Para cuando se separaron, un leve tinte de color carmín cubría ambos rostros y el silencio se hizo entre ellos por segundos que a los dos parecieron eternos hasta que fue el mayor quien lo rompió con la frase que a Kariya tanto trabajo le había costado articular...

**-Te quiero Masaki...-**

El de cabellos turquesas le miró fijamente con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no quería parpadear siquiera por temor a que en esa fracción de segundo en que lo perdería de vista éste desapareciera. La expresión de su rostro fue cambiando de la sorpresa a la alegría, volviendo al asombro para entonces terminar en el enfado, cosa que el pelirrosa no se esperaba, al parecer había malinterpretado o apresurado las cosas pero... es que tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

 **-Lo... siento...-**  empezó a decir entonces pero ésta vez fue su turno de ser silenciado por los labios ajenos, aunque de manera aun tanto más impulsiva y brusca. Kariya aún se veía con el ceño fruncido después de ese segundo beso y Kirino no tenía entonces ni la más remota idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente del menor.

 **-Eres molesto lo sabías?... viene uno con todo un discurso preparado para declararte sus sentimientos y sólo por un leve tartamudeo de mi parte vas y arruinas todo al salir con ese cursi** _**"te quiero Masaki"** _ **, y para colmo lo dices con tanta calma como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo... mientras que yo no soy capaz de responder siquiera que también te quiero antes que se te ocurra entonces disculparte y...-**

Y no dijo más porque cualquier otro intento de reclamo quedo olvidado en el momento en que los brazos ajenos lo envolvieron y lo atrajeron hacia el mayor. Lo único que evitaba que estuvieran completamente pegados el uno al otro eran esas flores, que en ese momento moría por arrojar lejos sólo para tener las manos libres y poder corresponder al abrazo que muy a su pesar no duró tanto como hubiera querido.

 **-Dímelo de nuevo...-**  susurró entonces el pelirrosa a lo que el menor le miró sin comprender.

 **-Qué?...-**  es que era de verdad tan masoquista como para querer que le reclamara otra vez?...

**-Que tú también me quieres...-**

**-Pero yo nunca...-**  iba a reclamar, más la sonrisa ajena y el recuerdo de sus propias palabras le hicieron ver que en medio de su reclamo había terminado por confesarse de manera muy poco ortodoxa, ocasionando que su rostro se pusiera entonces más rojo, aun así, tardó un buen rato en finalmente abrir la boca de nuevo.

 **-Te quiero senpai... aunque seas medio tarado...-**  claro no podía dejar de lado su toque ácido ni siquiera en ese momento, además era en venganza por el bochorno que le acaba de provocar cuando usualmente las cosas eran al revés. A pesar del insulto de por medio, Kirino esbozo una sonrisa porque había escuchado lo que en verdad le importaba, aunque no se imaginaba que después de eso... lo que vería serían lágrimas correr por las mejillas de quien siempre tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

 **-Kariya qué pasa?...-**  preguntó con evidente preocupación en su voz.

 **-No es justo...-**  respondió el otro en un susurro aunque eso no le aclaró al mayor ni un poquito el porqué era que estaba llorando, así que dejó que siguiera hablando.  **-Por qué si te quiero y me quieres tendré que volver a quedarme solo?...-**  Ranmaru trató de hacerle ver que no sería así, después de todo aún tendría como amigos a Shinsuke, Tenma y los demás de su curso, pero el menor negó interrumpiendo sus palabras  **-pero tú no vas a estar ahí!...-**

Al escuchar las golpeadas pero sinceras palabras de parte del de ojos dorados, Kirino esbozó una leve y agridulce sonrisa acercándose de nuevo a él para depositar un dulce beso sobre su frente, podía entender lo que el menor sentía, porque era lo que él mismo experimentaba en ese momento y sí, realmente dolía... pero no iba a rendirse a la frustración por eso, siempre había maneras de solucionar las cosas.  **-Tienes razón... ya no estaré aquí en el colegio, ya no habrá más entrenamientos ni partidos juntos...-**  empezó a decir, pero antes de que el defensa se alejara o reaccionara mal por sus palabras, siguió hablando.  **-Pero en tanto me recuerdes, y pienses en mí, mientras me lleves en tu corazón... no vas a estar solo Masaki... porque siempre voy a estar contigo...-**

 **-Lo... lo prometes?...-**  fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, en un tono que hasta podría decirse sonaba infantil, pero es que en el fondo tenía miedo, había perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida, no quería que a fin de cuentas Ranmaru fuera una más de sus pérdidas, porque eso sería demasiado.

 **-Lo prometo... y sabes que siempre cumplo...-**  respondió con tal seguridad, que convenció al menor, aun cuando en su interior ambos sabían que las cosas serían de todo menos sencillas, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por eso que tanto deseaban... que ésta fuera sólo una despedida temporal, un hasta pronto y no un adiós definitivo, porque ahora que tenían la seguridad de lo que había en sus corazones, no dejarían que ese sentimiento se esfumara, por el contrario, buscarían la manera de que día con día creciera y se hiciera más fuerte, porque solo así era como las cosas valían la pena.


End file.
